An underestimated warning
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [ONESHOT] Zeo visits Tyson on the night before the semi-finals of the second world championship to warn him about their final battle. Beta-read by Little A Granger.


**Hi guys! Its CRSW! This time I'm trying something new, and Little A Granger has helped me out. Thanks, buddy!**

* * *

Tyson was stood on the balcony with his hands clenching on to the barrier. On the outside, he was calm and content. However, how Tyson felt on the inside was a whole different picture. He was uneasy and restless as his narrowed chestnut brown eyeswere glued to the starry night sky above him.

Still, that didn't stop him from embracing the cool breeze that was gently soothing his warm cheeks. He knew he should probably have been sleeping right now, like his teammates were. But his mind was clouded over in deep thoughts. Thoughts of the next morning, the big day.

It was the night before the semi-finals of the second world championships and Tyson was so focused on the thought of taking down his upcoming opponents. But he soon twitched in an uncomfortable gesture when he registered the sound of some footsteps that were approaching him.

Strangely, they stopped and a door was closed behind the unwanted presence. Oh yes, the Granger wasn't pleased about the idea of being disturbed. His facial expression remained blank as he skimmed his head over his stiffened shoulder to glance at the intruder.

Bluntly, Tyson then asked, "Zeo. Why are you here?"

Zeo stepped forward to stand beside Tyson. But the world champion couldsense the exact reason as to why theother beyblader was disturbing his peace.

"Tyson, you do care for your Dragoon, right? What will you do... do to save him from those scientists?"

Tyson looked at him in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

A sigh left Zeo's dried mouth and he spat out, "Tyson, I'm an android. A machine created by Zagart. He's my father. And he wants the four sacred bitbeasts, your bitbeasts. Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, and Drigger. And there's one more thing," Zeo looked at Tyson straight in the eye. "I've been reprogrammed to take your bitbeasts." The fretful young male didn't seem overly keen about Zagarts plan, but who could predict exactly what the crazy scientist had hidden up his dirty sleeve?

That's when there was a long pause and Tyson continued to stare into the darkness. He didn't really know what to respond with, especially as this shocking news was an awkward scenario. In fact, it took him some time to process the information because he didn't know if he was dreaming or awake anymore. The Dragoon weilders head was so clouded that he couldn't feel or think straight.

Finally, he looked up at Zeo and he confidently replied, "And how can you be so sure that you WILL be successful in taking our bitbeasts?"

"Tyson, I-"

"Answer my question. Or leave."

Zeo sighed again, he didn't appreciate the champions impatience, especially as he was trying to warn him.

"Didn't you see how I defeated Ozuma? I can take anyone down right now."

"Maybe so, but the Bladebreakers are prepared for whatever anyone has in store for us. And we'll prove it. By defeating you. We will crush your plans. We won't let the bitbeasts fall into Zagart's hands."

"Tyson, try to understand that I looked up to you and respected you. But the old Zeo would never be able to reach this high in the championships."

"You stole the rock bitbeasts from Max's Mum."

Zeo stayed silent. "That is not the point, Tyson," he said at length."You're my friend, my idol. I just came to-"

"Came for what? To see what dilemma we are in? To try and manipulate us and secure your next win?"

"Tyson, I don't know why, but I just felt I needed to ask you. A part of me knows what I'm doing isn't right. But I need to fight. And win. But if that's what you want to think, fine, I'll leave."

Zeo swiftly turned around. He walked a few steps and stopped. "Tyson... please, don't tell anyone that we met today. That I ever came to you here. Just act like you don't know anything. Okay?"

Tyson shrugged cockily, "Why?"

"Please. I don't want anyone to know about it. Because if my father hears about it..." Zeo trailed off. "Fine. Go." Tyson looked up at the stars again.

Without saying anything further, Zeo disappeared into the night with no intentions of looking back at his future rival.

'I get that he's trying to warn me. But I don't think this guy realises exactly who he is talking; a world champion who is ready to smash some world records.'~

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Done! How was it? Did you like it?**

 **Review!**


End file.
